General Onox
General Onox was a character from The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Onox, also known as the General of Darkness, lived in a Dark Castle in the Northern part Holodrum, just west of the Temple of Seasons. Onox acted as a servant of Twinrova; he used his powers to throw the seasons into chaos, causing all life to whither and die, whcih would in turn light the Flame of Destruction. To do that, he imprisoned Din, the Oracle of Seasons, and sank the Temple of Seasons into the underground world of Subrosia. Although Link defeated him, he had caused a lot of damage, and thus the Flame of Destruction, one of the flames need to revive Ganondorf, was lit. History At the beginning of Oracle of Seasons, Link meets Din, the Oracle of Seasons. Soon, however, she is kidnapped by Onox, who appears as a giant tornado. In the process all of Din's troop goes missing, Link is sent flying, and Impa is injured. He then imprisons here in some sort of crytal and sinks the temple of seasons into Subrosia. Link finds out from the Maku Tree that in order to beat Onox, he must gather the eight essences of nature, which would restore the weakened Maku Tree to full power. Doing so would provide Link with a Maku Seed, an item needed to get into Onox's castle. Link gathered all of the Essences of Nature, finding and repowering the Rod of Seasons in the process. Link then returned to the Maku Tree, who gave him a Maku Seed, an item that could break the dark barrier around Onox's Castle. Link then left to face Onox at his castle, where the General awaited, along with several enemies. Link fought through the enemies, which included Darknuts, Wall Masters, Wizzrobes and Facade. Link then reached the Onox, and the battle started. Onox started by hurling his ball and chain, shooting whirlwinds at the hero, and jumping up and down, causing rocks to fall from the ceiling. However, Link was winning, so Onox used Din, imprisoned in a crystal, as a shield. Link batted her out of harms way with the Rod of Seasons and resumed the attack, eventually defeating Onox. However, after defeating Onox, the floor collapsed and Link fell into the basement of Onox's fortress. Here, at the lowest level of the castle, Onox revealed his true form: a dark dragon. His only vurnelable spot was the jewel on his head, and the only way to get up there was to jump on his hand and use it as a platform. It had appeared that Link had triumphed, but upon Onox's death, a cut scene shows the Flame of Destruction being lit. Appearence Onox was a man of huge stature, approximately more than four times Link's size. He is adorned with Gerudo-like designs, though the nature of these designs is never elaborated upon in the game. He also has a symbol on his armor that Veran also possesses, which may be Ganondorf's insignia; Ganondorf wears the same symbol on the back of his cape. It is unknown if his size and strength was his own or if he got them from Twinrova, but Onox was willing to use their pact to increase his own power over the world of Holodrum. Abilities He was a powerful enemy who uses his size, strength, and sheer brutality to battle his opponent. His weight alone can cause debris to fall from the ceiling, and his strength is easily demonstrated by the fact that he is able to wield a gigantic ball and chain with ease. The golden armor which he wears over his body is thick and almost impenetrable, rendering him immune to all but Link's most powerful attacks. In his humanoid form, Onox can call forth giant whirlwinds and tornadoes for offencive purposes. Form]] In addition, Onox can take the form of a Dark Dragon. In this form, he can use his claws to attack foes and breathe different kinds of fireballs. His dragon form's scales render him immune to any harm; his only vulnerable spot was the jewel resting on his head. Similarites To An Iron Knuckle There is a striking similarity between Onox and an Iron Knuckle, which appear in the Ocarina of Time. In the previous game, Iron Knuckles can be real people underneath the armor, as was in case of Nabooru. This means that Onox may actually be an Iron Knuckle, just as Veran may actually be a Wizzrobe. His clothing and armor are also similar to those of Zant's. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters es:General Onox